


What did I do wrong

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Apple of Edens work, Baby Conner, Baby wolf, Father-Son Relationship, Other, Spirit World, Too cute to not write in ten at night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Conner ran with the Apple, I knew it was far too late. The apple glowed brighter and brighter until it made my eyes close shut. Soon the light fades and what I heard was a crying child. But getting a better look, it just isn't some child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That was different son (part one)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know if there will be multiple chapters for this. If so then I'll edit it, and do what I need to do. 
> 
> Music: Colors of the wind (End title)- Pocahontas

' _MY_ _SON! HE HAS IT!_ ' was all I could think as I ran from my studies to some part of the forest. It was somewhat dark and somewhat light. Meaning it was still day, just slowly turning night. When that happens I have no clue, but this battle has yet be won. I have yet to learn about the damn cursed thing. I need it to unlock the secerts that have been hidden from us. 

* * *

(Conner)

I could hear heavy breathing. Labored. Staying in the shadows of the trees, I could see someone passing by and yet was looking for something. I knew it was my father, the style of clothing was different than the people would wear. And how he pull himself somewhat back together. 

I need to get back to the Old Man. He would know what to do with this thing in the mean time. But I need to lose  _him_ from my trail. Quickly and deadly quietly I ran to the other tree and climbed a little faster. But as luck was with me, sadly the tree wasn't. The bark was recently eaten by a deer so it was loose and just like that I fell. 

* * *

 

(Haytham)

Stopping for a few seconds while collecting everything around me. There was still snow on the ground and the clouds look a little more glumlier than their usual lighter shades of white. I was about to head north a little ways, until I hear the leaves fall almost all at once. Plus there was a blur out of the corner of my eye. Turning quickly, I saw my son. Who recently fell from the trees (of course. Why haven't I bothered to look up). I walked closer but that when he got up. 

He was quick, but I was a little faster. "Careful where your stepping, boy. Now hand that artifact over and all would be forgotten." Smugglingly I look at him, without a second glance he bolted the other direction. 

* * *

 

(Conner)

I couldn't take on my father right now. No, I need him far away from the frontier. I quickly moved to my left and ran. Without stopping. I ran a little further the orb I picked up started to glow brighter and brighter enough where I couldn't see where I was going. I felt warmth spread through me and that's when I saw mother look at me. She quickly formed a shape, it was shape I couldnt identify until it was fully formed. It was a wolf!

I wasn't sure what my mother has plan for me, but I wanted to tell her to stop. But I couldn't move. Everything was getting too hot to handle, and yet my smell, hearing, taste increased a lot more. That's when I started to feel small, so very small. It was unbarable. Air was getting harder to find (some how) and I started to feel more scared than I ever have. I'll never admit it out loud but to myself yes. 


	2. That was different son (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: You'll think of me- Keith Urban

Looking around, I saw nothing but snow and wilderness that spears throughout the night sky. Quickly, I picked up both the child and the orb, placing it in my side pockets, I took my son with me. Traveling through the dark while holding a child in your arms was a little different than what you deal with. Silently, you knew he was asleep finally. 

You were just... surprised to say the most. 

•Time skip•

Making it to civilization of New York, you walked all the way to the Green Dragon. You were very careful to make sure you didn't disturb Conner and to also make sure no one sees his ears. Or other wise, you'll wouldn't know what to do. Of course along the way, you also happen to find out about his tail. You also knew you need to get him some clothes. 

But that was for another day. And for now its time to sleep. Laying him in the next bed, quickly changing into nighttime clothes, you went straight to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to do some more thinking of the next chapter, but I'll have it up soon! Anywho sorry for the short chapter.


	3. Charles wha-

Waking up in the morning to hear scuffling about, it was maybe five or six. You cannot tell at times from how dark it was. But what did have your attention was Charles. Not just Charles, but my son. Literally, Chrales is over looking my son as he is sleeping. 

Normally you wouldn't freak out, but since he knows my son is an Assassin. It isn't hard to panic at a time like this. "Chrales what are you doing?" Speaking up after a few minutes of what to do, you could see him jump. 

If you didn't know better he was petting your sons ears. "I- I...." you could tell how flustered he was. You could see the red spread throughout his whole face. It was pleasent to say the least. Lifting yourself out of bed, he spoke almost hesitantly.

"Well.. I um.... I was looking for .... Well you. And I couldn't find you at first... So I thought you would make it back to the inn.. So I came back asked the woman here and she well.... Ummm said you were here. But you were holding something. So- so I thought you were injured... So I quickly rushed up to your room...." 

Softly you smiled at his explaintion. "It's alright love. Nothing bad happened. Besides my son turned into a child with dog ears and a tail. It is alright." with this he settled down quite quickly and walked towards me. I couldn't help but keep the smile on my lips as he sat next to me. With this I hold him in my arms just sitting there, watching both my lover and son. 

We stayed that way for hours until I started to yawn, and then he followed suited as well. "Well obviously someone is tried." With thus he chuckled low and calmly. As if it were luck he changed and payed beside me. Softly he dazed in and out and soon after I slowly doze off to the darkness.

the sleeping bliss that hold my mind and soul throughout time and time.


	4. Getting kids clothing

If it's one thing you hated was how the child would show hatred towards Charles. Though I understood the reasons why but sometimes things in the past stay in the past. And that's basically how my morning started. "Come on Conner eat your peas." You had to coax the lad into eating his food. You find it annoying that once you get the child to eat it, it would spit it out. 

You were about to get the kid to eat until Charles said something not very normal liking. "Give me the child and watch how it's done." Like that he got the child from my arms and started smooshing the food into a glob like mess. With this he scooped up one fork full and hold it towards Conners mouth. Like if on cue Conner had to maybe think about it but soon accemptied he need to eat. So he took a bit and hasn't tried to spit it out. 

Surprisingly enough Conner ate all his food with Charles feeding him. Taking this notion to quickly change into normal clothes.  I said to Charles, "I'll be gone for a quick moment. I'll try to get the lad some type of clothing while he is with us." Grabbing my pouch, I headed out the door and to the tailors store. 

There was many things that had to be described to the tailor to help with the search. Following him, he showed you some little clothing a that might fit him. "Now it might be big around the waist and/or the size of how it doesn't fit. But the child will grow into it." Nodding at this, I quickly paid for it and left. 

Heading back to the inn, I saw Hickye drinking away while a woman was on his lap. Sighing, you quickly left the scene before getting questioned by your mates. Getting near the door you could hear talking, and it sounded like Charles was reading from how his talking got low or high. Opening the door, I saw Charles reading a book while Conner was glaring at him but seems to be listening to say the least. 

You weren't sure what you could do if it came down to a fight between your son and lover. It wasn't something you would want to think of. Pushing the thought away while closing the door, you cod hear the book being closed while Conner is somewhat making inhuman noises. Almost like a plead, or whinning about the story's stop. 

Getting a better look at the other two, you could see something's changed. Besides the newly made dipper for little Conner but the story he was reading had my interest. "Back already? Good." You could hear a glee in his words as he was holding Conner on his arm while walking toward me. With how close weve gotten, I gentaly pecked s lips to see Conner stick his tongue out in disgust. Chuckling a little loudly with Charles, you got the little lad into some clothings. With a little help of Charles, we got the lad into the slightly bigger outfit. 

The tailor wasn't joking he said it might look a little too big for the kid. At least you had a belt to keep hold for his pants. There was even a matching hat. 


	5. WHERES CHARLES LEEE!!

Waking up to find my father just sitting there reading some type of letter. Or perhaps that book that never was fully finished. Looking around I could tell someone had fun while I was asleep. Quietly getting up, or somewhat getting up, I reach forward enough that I was laying flat on my stomach. But like anything, Haytham was watching me as I slowly pick myself up. 

Standing there I saw Haytham watching me, almost carefully. "Good morning son." 

* * *

 After reading a note from Charles, I knew I was stuck for now. Atleast for now. Turning my head I saw Conner trying to pick himself up. Remembering the times when I was a kid  just laying around with my father. Those times when we went to watch some type of plays, when we got chocolates with my older sister. 

Snapping back, I saw Conner looking back at me. Smiling "Good morning son." 

Like that, that's when everything went okay.

* * *

 

Throughout the afternoon, I made sure Conner doesn't try to not wear something that's shouldn't be on a baby boy. 

 


End file.
